Professor Potters's Baby
by Cherrykisses21
Summary: “Oh no” I thought “the father of my baby is back, and now he is my professor”.Even though I had him when James was still a student, It didn’t matter, as soon as the press got hold of it I can see it now “Hogwarts student has had her professors baby”.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters**

Great hall

Present time

The welcome back feast my favourite time of year. This year however it is rather bittersweet as it is my last year here and I have come to love this place as my home, which is kind of good considering that it is. My parents were killed in car crash three years ago, unfortunately neither of them had any family which just left me and Petunia my older sister, however she had just moved in with beast of her husband, who is a muggle and they both made it quite clear that I wasn't welcome, at all. So that just left me.

Thankfully I wasn't going to be left on the streets of London, when Dumbledore heard about my situation he offered for me to stay in the school. He built for me my own room so that I wasn't in the dormitories all by myself or summer; it even has its own little kitchen and everything. No TV but I didn't mind I wasn't a great fan of TV as it was. It wasn't huge but it was the perfect size for me, I only stay in my 'apartment' as I call it, over summer as soon as term starts that's it I would be back in the Gryffindor dormitory with all the other girls, or at least I used to before everything changed. Now to some people it might sound like hell on earth being stuck in school during summer, but I honestly can't think of a better place to live, and it is not like I am some kind of prisoner, I was allowed to come and go as I pleased as long as I always told Hagrid, the gatekeeper what time to expect me back.

So anyway back to the Feast, me and Harry were enjoying it quite happily, when I got the biggest shock of my life, strike that, I have had several big shocks in my life and this wasn't the biggest but it surprised me enough to make me put my arm tighter round Harry and for him to look at me inquisitively.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the dark arts teacher, James Potter"

"Oh crap" I thought "the father of my baby is back, and now he is my professor"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confused?

Maybe I should start at the beginning

Think back to two years ago, I was a fresh faced fifth year excited about the new term, and too top it all off I had got myself a boyfriend. This was big for me, at 15 and I had never had a boyfriend before. His name was lucus, looking back I don't know why I didn't see what he really was before, blinded by love I suppose. Anyway Lucus and I had been going out for about a month and he kept pushing and pushing for things to get more serious, and it was always me who stopped it , I just wasn't ready for that yet. Anyway we had a fight it went along the line of "you frigid bitch" you get the gist. I should have just broken up with him there and then, but instead I just ran away in tears. I hated the thought of being gossiped about and if I skipped dinner then that would just fuel rumours, so I went down as normal. Luckily for me there was something else everyone for people to gossip about. In our school there was a group of students in 7th year, actually calling them mere students is a major understatement for they way the rest of school worshipped them, gods might be a more fitting description, in fact they had their own name for themselves. The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And it just so happens that not only were they incredibly good looking and had the entire female population of Hogwarts lusting after them, they were also incredibly talented wizards.

They had in fact gained early acceptance in the auror training programme, something that is practically unheard of. Now usually the ministry would never take students out of school in their last year, but an evil wizard was on the rise and they needed all the talent they could get. Hence the fact no one even cared about mine and Lucus' fight. Of course everyone was happy for them but they were also sad to see the great gods that were the marauders leave. The girls in particular looked miserable. They must have picked up on this because at dinner on the night before they were supposed to leave, Sirius Black got up and announced

"Now I know you are all sad that we are leaving, so to cheer you all up, Party, tonight, room of requirement, 8:00, Be there."

All the students stopped at looked at Dumbledore for his reaction to the announcement, parties were not uncommon put announcing them in front of teachers was. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded his head, "don't let it get too loud"

Not even the headmaster could resist the Marauders' charm.

So the party was on.

I decided there and then that I was going to have fun at this party, so that meant getting rid of that pig I called a boyfriend.

I made my way to the Hufflepuff common room, reciting what I was going to say over and over again in my head. However my little speech I prepared was not necessary, as soon as the common room door opened , it all left my head. There on the couch, with his hand up Shannon's skirt was Lucus, by the looks of it, trying to suck her face off. He turned round and saw me and you know what that son of a bitch said to me "Come back later Lily, I am Busy" I was beyond angry. Now I know it seems irrational to be upset as I was about to break up with him anyway, but it was the principal of the matter, we had had a fight, we hadn't even broken up yet and he had moved on. I don't suspect that was the first time he had cheated on me either.

So I did the only mature thing I could. I stuck their mouths together.

Now that would be an embarrassing trip to the hospital wing.

I would show Lucus who the frigid bitch was.

I did something I thought I would never do. I asked Tanya Parkinson, if I could borrow some clothes. She let me of course; she was very friendly, especially with the male population, if you get what I am trying to say. So I went to the party in a skirt that was too high and a top that was too low. I don't usually act like this but you have to understand I was angry and upset, I didn't have any close friends I could confide in , I was just acting out. And then when I got to the party I acted even less like myself. Ever heard of Firewhiskey? I hadn't until that party. You know when some people get drunk they get really aggressive or really giggly. I did neither. I became really slutty. Now I am not exactly awful to look at and I have always looked after my body. So with me in my revealing clothes I attracted quite a bit of male attention. Then I did something really stupid. James Potter was dancing on a table, and I Lily Evans, who wasn't even a blip on his radar and who had always had a small crush on him, climbed up onto the table and began to dance with him. Sounds kind of innocent doesn't it? To put it in lamest terms, it involved a lot of gyrating hips. Now I know what you're thinking, little inexperienced lily Evans dirty dancing with James potter on a table. Sounds far-fetched doesn't it? I blame the alcohol. I think if James knew how young I was he would have stopped after one dance but he was pretty liquored up himself. Anyway the night wore on. The Firewhiskeys kept coming. And we kept dancing. The Marauders' had 'thoughtfully' added rooms around the party room for couples who wanted to "be alone". Can you guess where James and I ended up? I won't go into details, this is not that kind of story, but basically if you listen in biology then I think you know what we did. I am ashamed of me as you are, and I am not going to make excuses for my behaviour. The worst part is I can't remember it. My first time and I was too drunk to remember anything, what a really memorable time.

What I do remember is waking up in this room, alone, wrapped in a sheet wondering where on earth I was. It took 5 minutes for the memories to come back, well if you could call them memories, more like flashes. Unfortunately along with memories, came the headache. Trust me 5 + Firewhiskeys can cause one hell of a headache. I searched the room groggily looking for my clothes, each revealing item in various locations around the room brought on waves of embarrassment and guilt. It wasn't until I was dressed I realised James was actually gone. It's not called a thick head for nothing. I did however spot something on his pillow, it was a necklace, a golden snitch with the word James inscribed on the back. Well it certainly wasn't mine. I did wonder whether he left it for me or whether it just got ripped off in all the errm 'excitement'. There was no point trying to return it, the marauders were probably halfway to the ministry academy by now, I hope they had a good hangover potion. So I decided to keep it, as a memento and as a reminder to never be this stupid again. I then faced my next problem, how to get from here to my dormitory in these clothes, while avoiding embarrassment. Thankfully the gods of time were on my side, it was only 5:00am, I managed to make it back to my dormitory without meeting anyone, although I did get some disapproving looks of the portraits. All I wanted to do was have a shower, take some hangover potion (I am sure Tanya had some) and sleep. I vowed just to forget about this night, and move on with my life. That was going to be harder than I thought.

That was a Friday night, it was now Sunday morning, I and most of Hogwarts had slept off the party on Saturday, and were raring to go on Sunday well almost. I was feeling quite sick, I actually through up in the morning, me just assuming it was the alcohol still, and you know it takes your liver one hour to break down one unit of alcohol so I wasn't too worried though, however I was definitely going tee total from now on, I don't care what kind of creep cheats on me, I swore I would never touch Firewhiskey again.

Sunday ended far too quickly and Monday began again, the loss of the marauders was felt by everyone, some of their more obsessed fan girls were actually seen crying in groups. However life moved on and The days of the week slowly melted into one another the way school days seem to, I however didn't seem to be getting any better, I would wake up in the morning throw up then feel fine for the rest of the day until the next morning, I reassured my roommates who could hear me every morning that it was just the flu and I would be fine, I think by the end of two weeks though they were all a little fed up of their Lily wakeup call and made very heavy hints about me visiting the hospital wing. I gave in and went to Madame Pomfery to get some flu potion. I actually got a lot more than I bargained for.

I was explaining my symptoms to her and she suggested that I stay for an examination just to make sure i didn't have anything more serious. She ran several tests and with each one she would look more and more confused, knowing me I had probably contracted some major rare disease and the only cure was cell sap from some rare flower that can only be found in South America. While I was thinking about the best transport routes in and around South America, Madame Pomfery's face lit up and she ran away to get another potion. I had to drink this one, swill it around my mouth for 30 seconds and spit it out, you know like mouthwash. Well I did as I was instructed and when i spat it out it changed from light green to a dark purple,

"What does that mean "I asked "am I dying?"

"No Miss Evans you are not, but you are pregnant"

Well I didn't see that one coming did I?

**A/N So what did you think?**


	2. Two

**A/N Mostly lily's POV but there will be the odd bit of James' is there aswell just when there are holes in the story that need to be filled. Also I have not had a baby myself so I am sorry if Harry is devloping too fast / too slow, i am just guessing the average time of stuff.**

Well I was shocked to say the least, there was no doubt who the father was, I had only been with one guy like that. James. Only problem was he was hidden away somewhere in the auror academy and he probably didn't even remember who I was, let alone my name, and it is not exactly the kind of thing you can tell a complete stranger in a letter, actually wait, it is not the kind of thing you can tell a complete stranger to their face. I guess I had it settled then James would never know. It wouldn't do him any harm and it wasn't like I was going to see him ever again. Well I thought back then I wouldn't, shows how much I know. I also knew that if I told Madame Pomfery who the father was she would tell Dumbledore, who would tell James, which was just out of the question.

"So Miss Evans who is the father, he should really know about this"

"I don't know"  
"What do you mean, you don't know have you really been with that many men Miss Evans that you don't know"

Oh great the school nurse things I am a total whore.

"No it is just I may have been a bit drunk when, well you know, and I cannot really remember who it was"

She stared down at me disapprovingly but I think she bought my story.

"you understand Dumbledore will have to be informed don't you?"

I nodded my head shyly

This was not on the top of my list of topics to talk to my headmaster about

Owls maybe, potions classes, maybe even some magical theory but definitely not my teenage pregnancy.

Dumbledore arrived shortly after.

"Well Miss Evans I have heard about your situation, what do you want to do?" he asked kindly

"What do I want to do?"

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

I clutched my stomach protectively, of course I wanted to keep it, and there was never any possibility of me not.

"This baby is my only family since my parents died and my sister disowned me, of course I am going to keep it sir"

"very good Miss Evans we shall make some arrangements."

I was confused.

"Sir Can I ask, not that I mind, but why are you being so nice about this? I mean no lecture on responsibility? No disapproving looks? What's going on?"

" Well Miss Evans as I see it you are a very responsible student that just made a mistake, everyone makes them, and you deserve some family, granted it would be better if it were a few years later but I am sure everything will work out"

"oh"

Was all I could say

"I believe Madame Pomfery knows a spell that will hide all your pregnancy symptoms, without affecting your developing baby in the slightest. Isn't that right poppy"

Man I was relived I can just imagine the gossip if the other students found out, anyone could have seen me and James go into that room, and it wouldn't take and idiot to figure out who the father was

"Yes it is, this is not the first time this has happened, never to someone so young mind, for the first five months I expect you to come to monthly checkups, the next two months fortnightly checkups and weekly for the last two months. Is that clear Miss Evans?"

"Yes it is, I will be here"

And I was

I went to every check up and baby was growing healthier, and none of the other students were any the wiser. Sometimes I just loved magic.

The 5th month check was the best, which was when I learnt that I was going to be having a boy. A beautiful baby boy.

I already had the name picked out, Harry after my dad, James after his dad, Evans; well I couldn't call him Potter could I? I think that might make some people rather suspicious.

And then he arrived

31st of July. My Little Harry James Evans arrived.

I had been in the hospital wing for a week as magic was quite good at predicting dates so Madam Pomfery was at hand and there were no complications. Well except one. He wasn't even a day old and he looked liked his father, I hoped no one noticed. His eyes were the new born baby blue. I wondered whether they would take after my green eyes or James' hazel.

Dumbledore came to see us on that day, if he recognised who the father was he didn't say anything.

"Well Miss Evans I suggest that you and Harry move to your 'apartment' full time now, I think the 6th years girls dormitory will be too loud for this little fellow"

"Errm sir when the students come back after summer how am I going to explain the sudden appearance of a baby who looks quite a lot like me?"

"How many people know that your parents died three years ago?"

"No-one I didn't tell anyone, I had no-one to tell"

"Well then say hello to your little brother then, which has to come live with you in Hogwarts as your parents have died and you have no other family"

"So I can take him to mealtimes? Put what about lessons he can't come into them with me"

"Harry will be more than welcome in the great hall with you, and as for your lessons how about he stays with Poppy here, as long as she doesn't mind,"

"Not at all Albus" she replied while smiling down at the baby in my arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to spend the rest of my summer with Harry. Madame Pomfery teaching me all the things I needed to know, by the end of August I could change his nappies like a pro, of course I could have done it by magic but that just seemed too impersonal.

So My 6th year began, I missed the welcome feast as I thought all that noise would be too much for Harry, also I did not want to be there when Dumbledore announced about my 'baby brother'. I hate being the centre of attention. I did take him into breakfast though as he was welcomed by the Gryffindor's like he was one of them. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were friendly too. The Slytherins kept their distance. Smart of them I suppose, if anyone of them looked at Harry funny then one of his many 'brothers and sisters' –the Gryffindor house- would hex them. My first week of 6th year was spent holding Harry while various people cooed and awed over him. They all loved him. But by a month it had all died down and Harry at the breakfast table was a common sight

My 6th year passed without a glitch. Harry and I would eat breakfast then I would drop him off at the hospital wing while I went to my lessons to learn for my NEWTs. I got 8 O's and 2 E's in my owls. Then I would pick Harry up again after lessons, where we would either go to our home or the Gryffindor common room depending on how much homework I had. We got into this routine and the months passed swiftly, Harry growing bigger with each passing month. Before I knew it we were celebrating his birthday.

I don't know if it was because he was a wizard but he developed very quickly, by the age of one he could say one or two word and he could crawl around.

I was expecting my 7th to pass pretty much the same as my 6th, that was obviously before the father, who didn't know he was the father , of my baby who looks a lot like his father came back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James POV

A few days before the Welcome back feast, James potter was sat with his fellow marauders in the Three Broomsticks

"To our final year of training" and the guys clicked their glasses full of butterbeer, there was no Firewhiskey for them now they were aurors, they had to be ready for action and the drop of a hat so that meant staying sober.

"aww man prongs you are so lucky you got Hogwarts"

"well you know, the best deserve the best"

As their final year of training the soon to be fully qualified aurors had to teach defence against the dark arts for a year at a magical school. James was teaching at Hogwarts

"Yeah well Sirius, you got Beauxbatons, think of all the hot girls"

"Yeah but their students they are strictly off limits" reminded Remus

"I least I won't with slept with any of them, yet, you know prongs your DADA class may be full of girls you have slept with and you won't even remember them, how will that make you feel"

"Nah I doubt it, anyone from our year or the 6th year then will have left by now "

"I would rather be in a room full of all my conquests than be in a room in Durmstrang" moaned peter

"Well yeah, because in a room full of your conquests you would be by yourself"

"Oh ha-ha, so funny Sirius"

The boys continued laughing and joking well into the night as they knew soon with their busy teaching schedules that they may not be able to go out together like this for a long time.

**A/N Not a great chapter, more of just a filler to get in the background story.**


	3. Three

**A/N. Thank you eveyone for the lovely reviews. Sorry this chapter is not very long so i decided to post chapters 3&4 at the same time. I realise that some of Lily's pregnancy and Harry's development are too fast/ too slow, sorry about this I don't know the full science behind it as I have never had a baby so just blame the discrepecies on magic. I realise also that my writing style is very confusing so basically the story is mainly told from Lily's point of view and it is mainly her thoughts, words in "speech marks" are her actual spoken words. There will be some parts that are James' POV put they are in 3rd person, confusing I know, I dont know why i decided to write it like this but hey, the parts that are James' POV are just there to fill in any holes in the story. Also I skip alot of time in the story so I have started putting the date at the top, put this is not a diary. I hope that has cleared up any confusion, and for anyone who wasn't confused then sorry you just read a load of ramble for nothing, Hope you enjoy the story. **

Lily POV

The welcome feast again, which happens to be on a Sunday

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap

Okay Lily breathe, passing out would be a bad idea, especially as you would end up with a very upset one year old as no one would be feeding him his food.

It's okay, no one knows that James is the dad, no one but you, he will never find out. I mean he might not even meet Harry, yeah why would he, everything is going to be okay, Just act natural, Just breathe in and out, and in and out that's right big calming breaths . Everything is going to be okay.

Harry was looking up at me weirdly wondering why I was holding his spoon of porridge in mid air, and breathing weirdly.

"oh sorry Harry here is your din dins"

Did I just say din dins? I think I am getting a bit light headed. I should feel better after a good night's sleep.

Monday 

I don't

Feel better I mean .

And to make my morning just peachy, guess was lesson I have first, yep DADA, well it is official, the gods of fate hate me. Maybe I offended them in my previous life or did something to anger them, but they definitely hate me.

I however was the only one with these sentiments. The rest of my class couldn't wait for DADA, One of the legendary marauders had come back to teach, never mind my class, from third year upwards were excited about being taught by James potter, and the lower years had heard enough about the legendary marauders to be excited too. The whole school was a buzz.

I tried to drop Harry off as slowly as I could it an attempt to delay me going to defence against the dark arts, but my efforts were futile as the hospital wing was right next to classroom, great.

James, sorry, Professor Potter, made us line up inside the classroom, and he would ask us our names and then he would tell us where to sit, he claimed it would only be until he learnt our names, I hid behind my hair hoping to god he didn't recognize me, man that would be awkward.

"name please"

"hello" he said waving a hand in front of my face

Me and my stupid wandering thoughts

"Lily Evans"

I was watching his face tensely looking at his face for any sign of recognition

There was none.

"Up at the front please, next to Lucus"

I breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't recognise me or my name. All I had to do was to keep him away from Harry and we should pass through the year scandal free.

Wait did he just say Lucus?

Ew he did. I have to sit next to Lucus. I have not spoken to him since fifth year. This should be fun.

"Hey lily"

"Lucus"

"How are things?"

"Not bad and you?"

"Right class" oh thank god professor Potter save us from that god awful conversation

"I know tests are the worst thing ever, especially on the first day back, but I just want to know how much you know, so I know what I have to teach you, but don't worry though its multiple choice"

Yes a test. Tests have to be done in silence. With no talking. That means I can't talk to Lucus. Shame.

I hope you are hearing the sarcasm.

About half way through the test, Professor Potter started to suddenly laugh and walk to the back of the class room.

"I think you might be a bit early for this class, come back in about another 16 years"

Oh no

There was Harry sat in the door way looking up at James, Professor Potter, who was his father, But who didn't know he was his father.

Damm he must have crawled out of the hospital wing when Madame Pomfery was treating a patient. This hadn't been a problem before he could crawl.

"Oh I'm sorry sir" I said rushing to the back of the classroom to pick Harry up

"He is my little brother, we have no family so he lives with me, he must have escaped from the hospital wing, I will take him back now sir"

I said that all in one breath, just wanting to get out of their before someone noticed how similar they looked, I mean sure Harry had my eyes, but the rest was completely James.

"No, it's alright, he can stay"

What

"He, sorry what is his name?"

"Harry"

"It looks like Harry wants to learn some defence against the dark arts, don't you harry?"

Harry just smiled

"I will take that as a yes Miss Evans, if you don't mind"

Before I could answer, Harry just giggled and reached his arms out for James

"Mind if I hold him?"

It looked liked Harry wanted to go so I passed him to professor potter and took my seat, waiting for the gasps and the realisations, next would come the accusations, the ridicule, the scandal.

Even though I had him when James was still a student, it didn't matter, as soon as the press got hold of it I can see it now "Hogwarts student has had her professor's baby".

Great.

I look around the classroom expecting to see pointing fingers and startled gasps.

There is none.

Everyone is either doing the test or looking around the room bored. No one is staring. No one is calling the daily prophet. Nothing.

Okay I may have over reacted to the whole situation slightly then.

I look up to see Harry giggling in James' arms, how it should be, father and son together. One family.

The bell rang and the students began to pack up and leave.

"So lily" Professor Potter is sat on my desk still holding on to Harry

"How old is he?"

"One, sir, it was his birthday about a month ago."

Oh god all the students were leaving now, I did not want to be left alone with him.

"I thought he wasn't around when I was here, I would have remember such a good quiditch player"

"How can you tell, he has never been on a broom" I said smiling, what it made me laugh

"We will have to fix that then and well you know, it takes one to know one" he said jokingly

"Auror training hasn't changed you much has it?"

"You remember me then"

"It was only two years ago, and with all due respect sir, the marauders weren't exactly low profile"

James handed me Harry and I suddenly had a flash of how it should be, the father handing his son to his wife as he goes off to work, waiting for the day to finish so that he can be home again with his family.

My Happy families picture was broken by Professor Potter saying

"Well bye then Lily, and Harry"

"Bye sir" and Harry waved

Once we were out of sight, I shook my head to try to get rid of my vision, I didn't want a family with James Potter, I made that decision back when I was fifteen, and I wasn't about to change my mind now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Four

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**James' POV**_

_**Still Monday**_

_**A while later in his office**_

"Hey Padfoot you there?" James said into a small handheld mirror, now even in the magical world talking into a mirror would seem like an odd thing to do, but to the marauders it was completely normal. They had been communicating that way since third year.

"Yeah Prongs I am here, wassup?"

"Wassup? You have been hanging around teenagers for a day and you are already trying to be cool. One word for you man, Lame."

"Just get to the point"

"I was just wondering how your first day was "

"Great, absolutely great, I should have come to an all girl's boarding school years ago"

"So slept with any of them yet?"

"I am offended that you would even ask that question, of course I haven't they are my students, I would never cross that boundary" said Sirius in mock indignation "the charms professor and I, is a different story all together though"

"You can tell me all about it later, my next class will be starting soon, I was just calling for a quick chat"

"See ya later prongs"

"Wait Padfoot, do you remember a girl names Lily Evans?"

"No, should I"

"No particular reason , She is a student of mine it's just her little brother has to live with her at Hogwarts as they have no other family, She would have been in fifth year when we left, and I can and can't remember her at the same time, it is really weird"

"Is she hot?"

"You really do have a one track mind, don't you, anyway what happened to not crossing boundaries?"

"Hey I said I wouldn't sleep with my students; there are no boundaries around yours, so is she hot?"

"That doesn't matter, anyway so what if she is, I have a girlfriend, remember, some of us can actually hold down a steady relationship"

"Don't forget about your date tonight with Amelia, prongs"

"I didn't realise I had a secretary, but I hadn't forgotten and I won't"

"You realise she is expecting you to pop the question soon?"

"I know , I know don't remind me, I will get round to it maybe , at some point, I mean we are only twenty, I am not ready to settle down and have a family, it is too young"

"Try telling her that, Oh and prongs, didn't your next class start 5 minutes ago"

"Shit"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lily's POV**_

_**Lily's Room**_

_**Saturday**_

Phew, the week is over and all my homework is done, I can finally relax. I have had to endure 4 more DADA lessons. It has been horrible, I mean the subject itself is fine, I actually quite enjoy it , It's the long awkward silences with Lucus, the every time Professor Potter looks over at me for my than 5 seconds the OMG he has remembered me and that night and he has figured out that Harry is in fact my son and not my little brother tension and the constant sighing from the back of the classroom every time Professor Potter stretches to write on the board. They really don't need to inflate his already large head. I know I shouldn't say that about one of my Professors but I thought he would have matured since he was a student here, apparently two years of rigorous training preparing you too fight dark wizards doesn't have that added advantage.

"Harry what do you have there?"

"Oh its one of my old diaries"

I swear he has about a million toys to play with yet he picks some ratty notebook from the bookshelf. Typical.

_Mrs Lily Potter, that sounds great doesn't it, James actually spoke to me today "pass the eggs would 'ya" "sure" I replied passing him the eggs. My first conversation with James Potter. This has been the best day ever. I got an O in my transfiguration essay as well. Did you know James' favourite subject is transfiguration, see we have something in common. _

Ha-ha I can't believe I actually wrote that in my diary. That is the mad scrawling of a 14 year girl who still had her parents, and was in love with hot 6th year. WAS being the key word, I mean yeah he is still kind of hot the auror training has obviously kept him in shape, It wasn't hard to see it through those tight t-shirts of his, not that I was looking, it was just glaringly obvious. And I know every other girl is in love with our well toned professor, but not me no way.

"Harry, Harry where have you gone?"

Oh damm the door is open, Harry has got out

"Harry, Harry where are you?"

I knew exactly where he was, I could hear him giggling just around the corner, but it was a Saturday and most students were out in Hogsmede, so I let him have his fun.

I knew what would surprise him; I decided to crawl after him

"Harry, I am coming to get you" I called around the corner

So there I was crawling around on the floor like some infantile child when to my surprise Harry was not in fact on the floor someone had picked him up. Guess who

"Looking for someone" came the sarcastic comment

"Harry and I were playing a game"

"He is so cute" I turned to James' companion who I hadn't realised was there, not surprising as she was super skinny, I am surprised I saw her at all.

"Lily, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Amelia"

I being the idiot that I am was still on my hands and knees on the floor, having not gotten up the second I ran into normal human beings. I got up and brushed myself down, with James smiling that stupid superior 'Oh your such a silly child 'smile at me.

"Hi I am Lily, one of Professor Potter's students"

"I just love hearing you called Professor, it is so sexy" simpered Amelia

Ew.

Thank heaven Harry giggled breaking the impending uncomfortable silence

"I am surprised to see you in school on a Hogsmede weekend. Why aren't you down in the village with your friends?" Asked James

"Well you know..." gesturing to Harry, it was much less embarrassing than the real truth

"I wouldn't mind babysitting for you" suggested James

I smiled, that was really nice of him

"Thank you that is a very kind..."

"So his he yours?" Amelia interrupted in a rather suggestive tone

"You must have been like 12 when you had him"

15 actually

"He is my little brother"

She continued to look at me questioningly, as if she thinks I am going to spill my life story to some stranger who was also a ridiculously skinny tramp. Think again lady.

We continued to stare at each other it can't have been than a minute, but James being the big strong man that he is got scared

"Err... Amelia I think we should get on with on our tour, you missed out on so much by going to beauxbatons"

"Kay Honey lets go"

They began to walk away but I think they were forgetting something

"Errm Sir?"

"Yeah Lily"

"You're still holding Harry"

"Oh right sorry, I forget the little guy is there" He said while handing him back to me

"Are you bringing him to the quiditch match tomorrow?"

"Of course, he has to see his future team play doesn't he"

James just laughed and walked off with Amelia, this time without Harry. In every DADA lesson James always asked "How's the future quiditch star?" and every time I would reply with "getting better, now we just have to get him on a broom"

"What a strange girl" well James obviously didn't like her for her brains, she didn't realise that sound can carry about 2 meters around a corner in an otherwise silent hallway.

I returned to my room frustrated.

Gah something about that woman got on my nerves .

I don't know whether it was the size 0 clothes or the makeup applied with a trowel or the fact that James Potter could do so much better than her.

Harry began to squirm in my arms so I set him down among the various object I have found around Hogwarts and had transfigured into various toys for him.

Where was I, before I was so rudely interrupted by James and his blonde bimbo?

Oh yes reading my old diary

_Mrs Lily Potter _

Ha please.

**well what do you guys think?**


End file.
